


Snooping

by Thevoidbetweenus



Category: Town of Salem (Video Game)
Genre: Like, M/M, but other than that it's just cute, the surv is a jerk, this is mostly fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2016-11-13
Packaged: 2018-08-30 20:18:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8547730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thevoidbetweenus/pseuds/Thevoidbetweenus
Summary: Something about Elwin was...off.The little man wasn't quite so angry all the time now.  Sure, he was still accusing the investigator – but it wasn't so often, anymore, nor was it as venomous.  He was rather tame, in Cabrey's opinion.The last time he'd been like this had been seven years ago, with Adrian.  This made the survivor incredibly suspicious of his brother.  Because Elwin calming down meant that Elwin was in a relationship.Elwin being in a relationship usually ended badly.Cabrey hated to generalize – he loved his older brother, he really did, but Elwin got obsessed incredibly easily, and the objects of his obsessions usually met bad ends – whether they be romantic partners or 'evil investigators.'





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KoroGunso8](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KoroGunso8/gifts).



> So I'm gonna give credit where credit is due, first of all! Quinn belongs to the lovely ask-quinn-the-unloved-mafioso on tumblr, and Eleanor belongs to my fabulous roommate, ask-tos-vampire!  
> Elwin and Cabrey are mine, to clear up any confusion? idk ignore me
> 
> anyhow, I hope Quinn isn't incredibly out of character - this is just a sweet little one-shot with no real substance!
> 
> Cabrey is a humongous asshat because that's who he is, deep inside.

Something about Elwin was...off.

The little man wasn't quite so angry all the time now. Sure, he was still accusing the investigator – but it wasn't so often, anymore, nor was it as venomous. He was rather tame, in Cabrey's opinion.

The last time he'd been like this had been seven years ago, with Adrian. This made the survivor _incredibly_ suspicious of his brother. Because Elwin calming down meant that Elwin was in a relationship. Elwin being in a relationship usually ended badly.

Cabrey hated to generalize – he loved his older brother, he really did, but Elwin got obsessed incredibly easily, and the objects of his obsessions usually met bad ends – whether they be romantic partners or 'evil investigators.' It was all of this that inspired the survivor to snoop around Elwin's house for evidence of this hidden romance.

The first thing he saw when he opened the door was a conspicuous lack of photos of the investigator on the living room wall. That in itself was very odd – he always had those photos, with X's drawn on them – and now they were missing. The second thing he noticed was the lack of cats. Where were all of Elwin's cats? Usually the damn things had the run of the place. Yet only Princess was out and about, the incredibly fat cat lounging in a sunny spot on the couch. The other ten were nowhere to be seen. Cabrey's eyes narrowed. Something was definitely up. He heard meowing coming from the guest bedroom – he supposed that solved that mystery.

Not wanting to wake Elwin up if he really was home, the survivor avoided the master bedroom for the time. Instead, he opted to check the basement. What he found was a rather dungeon-esque scene, with handcuffs and was that a mock jail cell? Thoroughly disturbed, Cabrey swiftly returned up the stairs. "I will never unsee that..." He muttered to himself – he now knew much more about his brother than he had ever wanted to.

He made his way to the kitchen, finding the absence of anything chocolate a bit odd. Usually Elwin had some chocolate chip cookies on the counter, courtesy of Eleanor – but none were there. Instead there was a platter of sugar cookies, beautifully garnished with icing tulips. Surely not Elwin's handiwork – while he was a decent cook, he couldn't bake to save his life.

So maybe the vampire had simply decided to mix things up a bit? But she always spoiled him, why would she stop treating him to his favorite type of cookie? Just another mystery he was determined to get to the bottom of. On the walls in the kitchen, a few photos of the investigator were hanging, comforting the survivor minutely. His brother hadn't entirely changed. On one of the pictures, a mustache had been crudely drawn, along with a rather foolish looking monocle and unibrow. "...What a nerd," Cabrey chuckled quietly, shaking his head. Out of curiosity, he attempted to enter the master bedroom, but the door was locked. That was odd as well – so the survivor decided he'd need to ask an outside source about what the hell was going on with Elwin, and why he had apparently changed his lifestyle so much. The only person who was friends with Elwin that Cabrey knew of was Eleanor – the dame had apparently charmed him, and they spent time together quite a bit. Or at least, they used to – until his brother had started changing again...so surely Eleanor knew something!

* * *

 

The French maiden sat at her kitchen table, a heavenly smell wafting from the oven. Cabrey was across from her, looking vaguely uncomfortable. She was charming, and tended to be rather sweet, but he knew that she was also quite dangerous. "To what do I owe this visit?" Eleanor asked, idly inspecting her nails. The survivor did not reply for several moments.

"Um...I just want to know if you have any idea what's going on with Elwin."

"What's going on with him?" She laughed quietly, the sound like the tinkling of bells. Cabrey knew now why the mayor was so enchanted by her – she had tricked almost everyone into believing she was the revered retributionist. "What ever do you mean?"

"Oh, come now – surely you see the change in him."

"Of course he's changed, that's sort of what love does to a person," Eleanor replied, smirking. This display of her fangs made him shudder.

"...I knew it," he grumbled, "he's in a relationship." "

He didn't tell you?"

"No! The damn bastard doesn't tell me anything anymore," Cabrey complained.

"He's dating a 'vigilante,'" the vampire explained, her smirk only widening. "Quinn is his name."

The survivor's eyes widened in horror – no, no, certainly she was wrong. _Quinn?_ His brother was dating Quinn of all people in this stupid town? Had the executioner officially decided to ally with the mafia then? But Elwin hated the mafia too, thought they were just as bad as everyone else – so what was he playing at? If it was some scheme to get the investigator hung, why had he picked Quinn? The mafioso was terrifying, in Cabrey's humble opinion. He was clearly a homicidal maniac – surely there were safer people in town for Elwin to use!

Eleanor watched her guest's mind race, and she rolled her eyes. "Come now – they're happy, why do you care?"

"Because – because! Elwin could've chosen to manipulate anyone in town to lynch the investigator and he chose that crazy bastard!"

"Who said Elwin is using him?" She countered.

"Oh come on, this is my brother we're talking about. He's far past falling in love again. There's no way he really loves that freak."

Eleanor's eyes narrowed. "Out," she hissed. "Take your judgemental ass out of my house and keep it out there or so help me -" Unsurprisingly, it did not take long for the survivor to make his swift departure. The vampire sighed, shaking her head. "...Honestly..." She muttered. "Let's hope he doesn't go voice those thoughts to Elwin."

* * *

It was unusual to hear Elwin yelling. Yet, when Quinn entered his boyfriend's house, the executioner was shouting at something – or someone. This made the mafioso incredibly anxious. What was going on? Who else could be here? What if it was a killer?! "E-Elwin?" Quinn called timidly, treading in the direction of the heated argument – he could hear the second voice now, though he could not place a face to it. The mafioso got his wish – Elwin emerged from his bedroom, face flushed by anger, practically trembling out of rage. When he saw Quinn, his expression softened greatly, but he hastily pushed the much taller man into the kitchen.

"My brother is here," he whispered, scowling. "And he's being a humongous asshole – hang on, Quinn, just wait here." "

What?" The mafioso quirked an eyebrow in confusion. Elwin had a brother? Who was here? Why had there been shouting, then? "I-is everything alright?" But Elwin had already left the room, and the shouting had commenced once more.

"OUT OF ALL THE PEOPLE YOU HAD TO CHOOSE HIM!" The unfamiliar voice carried throughout the house, Quinn now able to hear what was being said. "YOU COULD'VE MANIPULATED ANYONE!"

"Cabrey." Elwin's voice was quieter, but still the mafioso could hear everything that was going on, dread pitting in his stomach. Of course – of course he was just being used, he was such a fool for believing that this could be real! "I am not using him, if that's what you think," the executioner continued, his voice strained. "I love Quinn, and I'm not going to let my _younger brother bully me!_ " Quinn tentatively peered out into the living room, not sure whether to believe Elwin's words or not. He saw the executioner, his hands balled into fists, and another man towering over him. The mafioso vaguely recognized him from town – the survivor, Cabrey. He looked similar to Elwin, in some ways – though his hair was the color of carrots, rather than his brother's rich auburn, and he was also incredibly tall in contrast.

"You're not capable of love anymore," Cabrey hissed, jabbing his finger into his brother's chest. "So don't lie – don't lie to me and don't lie to him. You know he's a nutcase – he's going to kill you once he finds out what you are."

"I'm not lying to anyone," the executioner growled, meeting his brother's eyes. "Fuck you – get out of my house," he demanded. "I will not have you insult him like that – he's not 'a nutcase!'"

"I'm not leaving until I get you to admit the truth – you're incapable of love, and it's not healthy to lie to yourself like this!" At this point, Quinn could not help but enter the living room, much to Elwin's dread. The executioner figured it would happen, but he really didn't want this confrontation to occur. He hadn't wanted Quinn the hear the horrible things Cabrey was saying, hadn't wanted to instill any doubt -

"I-is that true?" The mafioso asked, his eyes wide and almost child-like. "Elwin, that's not true, right? Y-you're not just using me...r-right?"

"Quinn, I love you," the executioner stated, turning to face his lover with a rather helpless expression. "I'm sorry, he won't leave -"

"You," Cabrey interrupted his older brother, rounding on Quinn. "Stay away from Elwin. You know he's not capable of loving anyone, right? He's just using you in his sick game to get the investigator lynched.  And you're just a mob hit man-"

"Cabrey, STOP," Elwin pleaded, but the survivor shook his head. Before he got to say much more, he found there was a gun in his face. Quinn held it, an eerie smile upon his lips.

"Oh really?" He asked, his stutter fading. "Since I'm just a hit man, how about I shoot you and be done with it?"

Cabrey felt his blood run cold. In hindsight, he probably shouldn't have given a homicidal maniac a reason to be angry. Sure – he stood a few inches above Quinn, but then again, Quinn had a gun. Where had that even come from? He slowly backed up. "Um..."

"Quinn, please," Elwin implored, placing a hand on the mafioso's arm, "just...let him leave. He's only an asshole, he's not worth killing. Besides, he's my brother, I'm used to dealing with him."

"...He doesn't deserve to survive, if this is how he's going to behave," Quinn muttered darkly, his eyes narrowed. "You get thirty seconds to get out of here, or I will kill you." The survivor wasted no time on exiting the house – though he did shoot his brother one last angry glare, as if to say: 'see? this is why you shouldn't date crazy people.'

"I'm sorry about him," Elwin mumbled, his hand falling back to his side. "I was hoping to get him out before you came, I'm sorry..."

Quinn lowered the gun slowly, returning it to it's holster. He remained silent, tears threatening to spill. "He's...he's wrong, r-right?" He asked at last, his voice tiny.

"Of course he is," the executioner answered, his expression shifting to one of guilt. "I promise you, I love you. I'm not dating you to manipulate you. I'm dating you because I absolutely adore you." To emphasize his point, Elwin wrapped his arms around Quinn tentatively, then stood on his tiptoes and pressed a kiss onto the mafioso's jaw. "I have proof, too," he murmured, "would you like to hear it?"

Quinn's face steadily flushed red, and he tentatively returned the embrace. "O-okay," he said quietly, chewing anxiously on his lip. He hoped he wasn't annoying, needing this confirmation, but Cabrey's words had been so impassioned – why would he go through all that trouble to lie...? "

My favorite cookies are chocolate chip," Elwin began, "but I haven't even touched one since I started dating you because I know you're allergic." He kissed Quinn's chin this time. "I love cats – but I know you don't like them, so I've been keeping all but Princess locked in the guest room. I want you to feel comfortable in my home." He kissed the taller man's neck, a smile ghosting his lips. "I've stopped obsessing so much over the investigator – I took down most of the pictures, and moved the few I have left. I don't want to give you reminders of a bad time...and I would much rather focus on you."

With this final piece of evidence, Elwin pulled Quinn down into a kiss, not releasing him until they both ran out of breath. Quinn was blushing heavily of course, but his heart felt a bit lighter – Elwin wasn't just lying to him. The executioner really did love him. Thoughts of Cabrey were long gone now, replaced with warmth and love towards the small man showering him in affection. "I believe you."

"Good." The executioner smiled, pleased that he was able to prove himself. "Believe me when I say...I just want you to be happy." "

You're all I need. My Elwin," Quinn replied, returning the smile. They shared another kiss, this one tender and relaying all the adoration they had for each other - And collectively, they decided the issue of Cabrey could wait for now. In fact, in Elwin's opinion, it could wait forever. He'd much rather spend his time with Quinn, drinking tea, or snuggling, or perhaps something less...tame. In time.

For now – they could be happy. Forget stupid younger brothers, and forget the rest of the town.


End file.
